Dawn of a New Journey
by kyokunkunoichi
Summary: After stepping off from Termina Fields our hero focuses back on his original quest for his long lost friend, of course his advance would be more simple without the interruption of a goddess of destruction in mask form and a more talkative yellow fairy.


"Hey, can we do something funny?" Link decided to ignore the cheery voice and continued to star-gaze as Tatl rested peacefully in his shoulder.

"Hey tunic-boy, I'm talking to you, didn't your parents teach you it's impolite to ignore somebody if it talks to you? Oh sorry, orphan I forgot" Link's eye twitched and it took a considerable amount of self-control to not Din-Fire the damn thing into Hell and beyond.

"Oh come on! It's been half a year since you spoke a word to me! Don't you think you're exaggerating against good ol' me?"

"Majora I swear to Din if you don't shut the hell up I'll put you inside a bottle and throw you all the way down from Snow-Head's top" said Link while glaring at the heart-shaped mask which simply gave its signature spectral laugh of mischief/sadism; in reality Link still didn't understand what possessed him to refuse the offer of the Happy Mask Salesman to lock the thing away within his traveling bargains; the mask had done terrible things through all of Termina and Link had to admit that had it not be for the Fierce Deity Mask, he didn't believe that even with the help of the Goddess of Time he could have gotten out of the moon, in one piece that is. During his journey through Hyrule he had encountered and fought against odds that would have made the bravest soldier to run away in fear, all while being a 11 years old boy, during his 11-18 years old lives, he had seen what misery and pain can be, how it feels to fight against the world virtually alone, and he had fought what he still considered to be evil turned into a man, but if Link pondered which had been the most merciless, he found himself in a dilemma, Ganondorf was considered to be the incarnation of evil and hatred, but Majora…

The only thing Link could come with to describe what he saw during his fight against Majora inside of the moon was: an abomination. As Ganondorf took the word tyrant to a whole new level, Majora redefined the meaning of abominations, it was something that wasn't meant to exist, the goddesses couldn't have planned to allow such a powerful, evil, sadistic and twisted thing to ever be allowed the gift of existence, but as so did Ganondorf had a part of the sacred treasure, so did a being like Majora exist.

"Not what I had expecting but is still a start" spoke the mask again with a spectral laugh "As for my question? Linky"

Link's eyebrow lifted slightly at the mask's words, whenever the mask was absolutely bored it always brought out the same question, the only question that not even the sadistic and chaotic mind of Majora could answer.

"WHAT in the world ARE you?" the mask asked and Link's eye widened slightly as he raised himself and stretched enjoying the calm yet constant wind that blew through the fields, soon enough Tatl woke up and yawned before greeting Link and turning to Majora.

"Morning circus-freak" greeted Tatl

"Greetings albino-mosquito" replied the mask as Tatl shrugged, after spending more than half a year with a past apocalyptic creature with psychotic tendencies even a fairy could get used to it, and if there was a fairy apart from Navi that gave the expression 'I've seen some sh*t' a whole new scale it had to be Tatl.

"Clown-vomit asked the usual?" asked the fairy as surprisingly Link said nothing before getting up and sitting on a rock facing both Majora and Tatl.

"I think I'm finally going to answer" replied Link as Tatl's jaw dropped and if Majora's eyes could widen more they would have popped out of the wooden surface.

"Wow rainbow-face, never thought you'd win an argument against Link, not bad for a guy I guess" said Tatl as Majora shifted towards her with a surprisingly annoyed expression.

"Excuse me? Who in the goddesses' name are you calling a guy? I'd think you'd be smart enough but now I stand corrected. I AM A WOMAN" Majora exclaimed as Tatl stared at her dumbfounded.

"Are you freaking serious!? All this time I thought you were a psychotic lunatic thing! But you're of MY GENRE!?"

"How in the fucking hell could a man ever hope to have a name and features as graceful as mines? Don't make me laugh!" said the mask proudly before shifting back to the Hylian boy signaling him to start speaking.

The boy sighed a last time and started telling them his odyssey to save Hyrule, every important and minor thing, every person, every place, it was told with such an exquisite detail that for a moment both females thought they were hearing a fairy tale even with the fact of being a fairy and a nearly omnipotent being; Tatl had already seen and heard some of the things of Link's first journey as the boy had an habit of sleep-talking and most of the times he spoke things he remembered from his past, Link told them about Ganondorf, the prophecy of the chosen hero, how he came to gain the master sword and his final battle against the King of Evil, being nearly powerless as she was, Majora could only ponder of the details the young hero told about the Gerudo King; even with being practically a goddess herself, Majora had to admit that if Link's story was true the only being with power enough to engage her in a duel of black magic had to be Ganondorf, and as surprisingly as it seemed even to the mask, the thought almost made her shiver.

"… That's just not fair y'know? Had I known that you were Mad Pig's toy I would've adapted the mayhem for your own scale" exclaimed the mask as Tatl debated whether to glare at her or roll her eyes, and Link found himself chuckling at the statement, he had seen more things in his short life than many men would ever do, but such was the fate of the Hero of Time and now also Hero of Termina.

Tatl found herself thinking back to the things she had said to Link at the beginning of their journey, her attitude to him in general, all of the journey and dangers, days and days of constant stress with the apocalypse literally glancing at you every time you looked to the sky, meddling in a strange land that wasn't even yours and saving it from what could have been the apocalypse; all done with such selflessness and with the only purpose of finding his missing friend "You'll find her" said Tatl as the young hero turned to her seeing her sitting beside his head "She's lucky to have a friend like you, one that can survive hell two times only to see her again" she said with a warm smile as Majora chuckled earning the attention of the Hylian.

"I have to admit she's right, if you could save the world twice and stop a powerful being like ME, the word imposible doesn't apply to you anymore Link" said Majora as Link couldn't help to smile, at least slightly, at the mask's words, if there was something he had learned during his travels was that everything changes with time, be it places, customs, and even people, and even if it had been a mistake to leave Majora alive, he could at least enjoy the company that he gained while doing so.

"Well, shouldn't we get going?" Tatl flew to Link's shoulder making the Hylian boy gaze at her "To keep looking for Navi you Goron-head, you've waited a long time right?" she asked as the Hylian smiled and stood up.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" he said as Majora started hovering earning quizzical looks from both boy and fairy.

"You're not leaving the almighty Majora behind right? Who knows, fighting with the ogre might not be a boring idea after all" she said as she suddenly started glowing in a multicolored aura and seconds later where the wooden mask was now stood a girl with waist-length deep purple hair and tribal marks on her face, two spiked bracelets stood in her wrists as she cleaned some dust away from her multicolored dress which contained a patron extremely similar to the mask's spiked design and a pair of brown boots, very similar to Link's, on her feet "Shall we go then?" she asked with a toothy, fang-filled smile making Tatl roll her eyes while muttering 'show-off' and Link to chuckle slightly.

"Things sure have changed since we entered Termina haven't they?" asked the boy as both girls nodded, from enemy and annoying guide to friends, the goddesses had a strange sense of humor but this time the hero didn't mind. Things would continue to be interesting for the green-clad Chosen One. As they walked their way back to Hyrule, none of them noticed a pair of squinty staring at them from far away.

"Never do you fail to amuse me fairy boy" said the Happy Mask Salesman as he adjusted his oversized mask-filled backpack "Never did I expect such a terrible mask like Majora to be able to be reformed, but then again, even the fiercest beast can calm down after staying with someone more patient a monk" he pondered out loud as he started to walk inside of a large, tall group of trees before disappearing from the sight.

'Wait for me, Navi' thought the hero as the trio walked inside the Golden Land yet again.

Several miles away, a small gasp was heard as a fairy woke up in her house in the woods, a strange feeling of bittersweet flooding her mind as memories came back to her once again in the form of a determined voice, child-like yet holding a maturity that only a few could manage to copy; it was unlikely but Navi knew who was the owner of the voice she heard, after all she had accompanied him literally for 7 years despite him being no older than 12.

She sighed but also smiled as she sat on her bed, the blue haired fairy had obeyed the command of the goddesses and left link alone for 2 long years, she resisted for it was necessary for his growth but how much can a child withstand? She guessed that maybe it was long enough, and Din be damned this event was prove enough that she was right. She guessed the goddesses would allow her to finally go back with her first friend; she was his guardian after all.


End file.
